shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Queen's target! Naga vs Leila
After the alpharess pirates newst crew member Naga joined them they decided to stop at the next island to have a drink at the bar the enterd it and took a drink Ivan: 'Remind me why am i here? '''Dante: '''Because we have a new member in the crew so why not have a drink? '''Ivan: '''Aint gonna drink '''Dante: '''Fine so naga first time your in a bar? '''Naga: '''First time im in a bar not targetd by marines who are trying to take me and cobs heads '''Dante: '''You aint normal '''Naga: '''Yet i think ill have some tea instead of sake im not in the mood for sake right now maybe later ''Dante sighed as the crew were drinking there was someone looking at them. 'Leila: '''Hello Alpharess pirates. '''Ivan: '''Great bad enough i have a high bounty im half dead alot of marines want my head and now a woman is trying to kill me? '''Leila: '''Sorry. I'm just doing my job. So. Looks like I'm gonna be fighting you lame excuses of humans. '''Maji: '''There is no way I'm gonna let you take my captain! '''Dante: '''Yeah! '''Leila: '''Ugh. Looks like I have to squash some insects before I can get to the queen bee.......... '''Dante, Nomako, Kronen and Maji: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ''Dante,Nomaka,Kronen, and Maji charge at Leila. 'Leila: '''Pathetic. ''Leila turns into smoke the smoke dissappears into all the alphresses pirates ears(besides Naga and Ivan) and they all collaps. 'Leila: '''Let the killind begin. '''Ivan: '''Great dont expect me to fight you lady i aint the type to hit women '''Naga: '''Allow me to get rid of this problem my captain after all since ive joined i havent shown you my skills cob get out daddy's gonna get hes hands dirty ''Cob came out of nagas sleeve and went to ivans shoulder to relax then naga got up and walked to leila with a smile 'Naga: '''Now what might a beautifull lady like you be doing killing and fighting pirates when you can get hurt. '''Leila: '''Just doing my job. '''Naga: '''How about I buy you a drink and we just be friends. '''Leila: '''As tempting as that is. Sorry. '''Naga: '''Well, looks like were doing this the hard way. '''Leila: '''I presume this will be intresting............. ''Suddenly naga apeared behind leila in an instent and looked and her 'Naga: '''Indeed it will be ''Naga then grabs leila by her head and throws her to a table but she reclaimes balance and prepares to fight but then notices a chains tide to her leg she then sees naga pulling the chain and pulling her towards him he then grabs her and throws her outside but she regains her balance once and prepares to attack naga. 'Leila: '''My turn. ''In a flash Laeila had slashed Naga up and was already going in for a huge attack. 'Naga: '''A simple attack like that won't wo- '''Naga(Thinking): '''Why can't I move?! ''Leila impales Naga causing him to cough up blood. '''Ivan: '''Oooooooo!That's gonna hurt in the morning. '''Naga: Hehehehe your not a kind lady are you not holding back well in that case you should know i never hold back on anything Suddenly naga started moving again he caught leila's hand and threw her behind another bar he then pulled out some chains from hes sleeves and hanged on tight to them he ran towards her he threw chains to every corner of the area then the chains apeared to be just missed its target naga looked at leila with a smile Naga: 'Chain maze ''"pulls chains" ''trigger ''Then all the chains started to pull back around leila they all started to tie her up she tried to escape but the chains caught her in the end she was tied up in chains 'Naga: '''Surprised you know things arent always what they apear hehehe now should i make it slow or quick ill let you choose. '''Leila: '''You getting annoying.............Get him my puppets. ''Suddenly Ivan and Naga are attacked by Dante,Nomaka,Kronen, and Maji. 'Naga: '''What are you doing?! '''Leila: '''They are my puppets. ''Ivan feels a sharp pain on his neck. 'Ivan: '''What's going on?! ''Cob is seen biting Ivan's neck. 'Naga: '''No cob no biting the captain ''Keeps on biting ivan 'Ivan: '''Ya know poison doesnt work on me if im bitten on my neck can i take him off '''Naga: '''Yes just dont hurt him pkease ''Ivan took cob of hes neck and holds him in hes right hand which is immune from cobs bites because its made out of bandages cob starts to bite ivans hand but doesnt affect him 'Leila: '''It doesnt matter if you stop the cobra your friends are still my puppets get him '''Naga: '''Your taking me too slightly ''Naga started to ran towards dante, nomako, kronen and maji and threw chains around them he then pulled them tying them up '' '''Naga: '''And to make sure you wont move i used steel chains ''"looks at leila" ''how about we make this a fair fight just me against you make it an honorable fight a gentleman like me cant have a fight like this how about it ''Naga released leila from her chains so they can start there fight again only without any dirty tricks 'Naga: '''How about this? no using others to do our fights no using weapons that arent yours no using your ability unless its as a last resort only do you agree? '''Leila: '''Whateves. ''Leila appears behind Naga and kicks Naga in the.............................(to keep this wiki......stable.....(too late) I don't think I should use this word.) : ) 'Naga: '''Owwww. '''Leila: '''Death flower. '''Naga: '''Just kidding didnt feel a thing '''Leila: '''Wha-what? ho-how? ''Naga grabbed leila by her hand and threw her far away from the bar where hes crew is at 'Naga: '''Be right back ''Naga went after leila to where he threw her ivan sat on the chair and looked around him 'Ivan: '.........Check please On the other side naga reached leila and prepared to fight. Leila then smile and put on white lipstick. 'Naga: '''Hm? '''Leila: '''Explosive kiss. ''Giant lips come down and onto Naga causing a huge explosion. 'Naga: '''Whoa! ''Naga dodges at the last second obliterating many trees and animals nearby. '''Naga: '''Quite an attack your a tough cupcake but not the toughest ''"Apears behind leila" ''Im a gentleman but not all gentle '''Leila's thoughts: '''So fast '''Naga: ''"Throws chains around" The big bad spider will get the tiny little fly ''"Gets chains ready" ''But the nets needs to be set ''"Gets ready pull chains" ''The net is set ''"Pulls chains" ''The fly is dead ''Then all the chains where going at leila but this time the formed as something different it started to form as a net above leila on the trees then naga ran towards her grabbed her by the head and threw her to the chain net he then pulled a certain chain then releasing a little of the net thus leila went throw a small hole that had been formed form the chain that was pulled he then jumped onto a tree branch and on the chain net he then pulled some other chains and went away then leila fell into the chains and when she hit the net it gatherd on her and formed as a chain bag that fell down but was tied to a tree branch naga came down from the trees and looked at the trapped leila '' '''Naga: '''Give up? '''Leila: '''Sorry. I can't ''Suddenly Leila was free from the chains. The chains became suddenly black. Leila: 'Now......... '''Naga thinking: '''She has more up her sleave? '''Leila: '''Now I give up. '''Naga: '''What?! '''Leila: '''That whole bar was full of pirates I think my work is done. Thanks for the battle! ''Leila dissapears gives Naga a point blank "Explosive kiss" and leaves a message. '''Naga: '''Until we meet again woman ''THE END''''' Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Red falcon Randy